Comfort
by CindyBaby
Summary: They were partners, and partners always have your back.
**I don't own Crossing Lines or either of it's characters.**

 **Again, many thanks to my beta Elaine, this would probably never have been published if not for her.**

It had been a rough day. By all accounts a shitty day that he would love to forget as soon as possible. Of course it had it's good moments. The cake, his new gun, his friends, maybe he would even dare call them his family.

Family.

This team, this family, was all he had now in the world. His own family was now forever lost to him, and even though his dad's reassurance that he didn't hate him, didn't make it any easier to bear. It hurt.

He'd just gotten out of the shower and reached for another beer when the doorbell rang.

"Eva?"

"I just wanted to see how you were."

He opened the door wider to let her in and she immediately noticed the beer on the counter. He could see the gentle kindness in her eyes when she turned to look at him.

"You don't need that."

He laughed a little. It was strange, but heartwarming to have someone like Eva in his life. Someone who cared, and wasn't afraid to show it.

"I really think I do."

She stepped toward him and he grew wary as her hand came up to his cheek, her beautiful eyes meeting his.

"You were right, before."

Lost in her eyes and the feel of her hand on his cheek he didn't understand what she meant.

"Right about what?"

"I do think about you that way."

Oh. OH. Tommy shook his head, understanding where she was coming from and even though every fiber in his body was screaming at him to do this, to please lean forward and touch his lips to hers, he couldn't. She felt sorry for him, and she wanted to show him that she cared. If he believed that he had a heart worth mentioning he was sure if would be aching right now.

"Eva," He took the hand she held against his cheek and held it in his. "You don't have to do this, it's okay."

She looked at him steadily and he had the feeling she could see straight into him. "You want to?"

Of course he did. He wanted to more than he should and he had for a very long time, since he first saw her. But he'd always known that she was too good for him. He wasn't surprised that she knew, hell he was sure the whole team did, possibly even Dorn.

"That's not it, look I…" he took a deep breath. "I don't want your pity"

"It's not pity. I want you, you want me, and you need me. Especially now; especially today."

Jesus, Mary and Joseph. How much was one man supposed to stand?

"You don't know what you're saying."

She sighed, and took a step back but his relief was short lived as she pulled her jacket off, quickly followed by her shirt. Standing before him in jeans and a dark blue bra that looked amazing against her pale skin, she met his eyes daringly.

"I know what I'm doing, I'm helping you."

He was suddenly angry. Angry at his family, at life, faith, Eva and most of all himself. "So what? You're gonna screw my problems away, is that it?"

She didn't even blink, she didn't get angry and she didn't snap. She looked at him for another beat and then walked over to him, not stopping until she was flush against him. "Is that what you want?"

"So what if I do? That's my problem Eva, not yours."

"I'm your friend."

Her gentle voice, and open trusting eyes was driving him up the wall. What kind of friendships did she have? He was pretty sure he'd never had friends like this before. He was angry, he was hurt, and he was dangerously close to snapping and doing exactly what she was telling him it was perfectly fine for him to do.

"Eva…"

Sighing he turned away from her, dragging a hand over his head showing his frustration.

"Hey," she came up behind him and slowly her arms wound around his middle, hugging him from behind. "You're not alone. I'm here for you."

He closed his eyes. "This is wrong," he turned around and she placed her arms around his neck, those trusting eyes staring up at him.

"Shh…" she leaned up and pressed her lips softly against his.

He didn't do anything for a few seconds. He was just standing there, eyes closed, but then he opened them again and looked at her. The gentle expression on her face, the way she was touching him so carefully…it made him feel things he shouldn't be feeling. It was one thing to be attracted to your partner, but this… this was pushing it too far.

He'd screw it up, he was gonna hurt her. Or someone was gonna hurt her because of him. Because he cared too much about her.

"I'll just hurt you Eva…"

"No," she shook her head "You won't…"

She kissed him again, and this time he kissed her back. The kiss was slow, and gentle. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers. "God Eva…"

"Shh…" she kissed him again and he lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom, placing her in the middle of the bed. He leaned against one arm, hovering over her while his other hand traced circles on her bare skin.

"I don't want to hurt you," his voice was a rough whisper.

"You won't hurt me Tommy, I promise…"

"You don't understand…I'm so angry. I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

"I'm not made of glass," she smiled at him.

He sighed. "You feel like it." He leaned down again, his lips tracing a trail down her neck. "You feel small. Fragile" His hand moved up her stomach to cup a breast gently. "Even though I know you're not."

"You want me to prove to you that I'm not?" her hand reached up and grabbed his hair, pulling sharply, the sting contrasting against the gentle tone of her voice. "You want me to hurt you?"

Did he? Did he want to hurt her? No. "No, it's just…it would make it easier. Not…"

"What?"

"I just…feel. Too much. It hurts."

His admission surprised her. Her heart hurt for him. She wanted so badly to help him, she needed to. She leaned back, resting her head against the pillow and met his eyes and saw the torment in them.

"Whatever you need…I'm here. I'll give it to you."

"No Eva…" Another sigh. "I won't take advantage of you. I know you have a generous heart, I know you want to help me, but this…This isn't pocket change Eva. It means something. I don't want you to wake up tomorrow and hate me."

"That would never happen."

"How can you be so sure?" His own family who has claimed to love him now hated him. If his own family could do that…

"You have to trust me."

He did. He trusted her every day with his life. Maybe that was part of what made her so special. She had proven she could be trusted time and time again. He knew she had his back, so why shouldn't he be able to trust her now. He wanted to tell her this, but he had never been good with words. Maybe he should show her instead, show her how much she meant to him.

He leaned down again, this time kissing her with all the feelings he had inside of him. He felt her respond, heard her moan and he laid down a little bit more on top of her.

The feeling of him, so firm and so close to her made her moan, and he kissed her harder and nudged her legs apart. He shifted so that he lay down between them and he groaned and ripped his mouth from hers to take a deep breath. Eva leaned up and started kissing along his neck and started tugging his shirt upwards, she needed to feel him, now. When they were skin to skin they both sighed. He turned her face back to his with two fingers on her chin and kissed her again.

In this moment nothing mattered except for the two of them.

When Tommy woke up the next morning he felt a tickling sensation on his face. Opening his eyes he discovered that it was Eva's hair. He was holding her close, his face in the back of her neck, one of his hands clasped around one of hers and pressing against her chest. He closed his eyes again. As if somehow sensing that he was awake Eva pressed even closer to him in her sleep. The feel of her against him now relaxed him in a way he had never felt before. She seemed to soothe the raging beast within, the angry soul that wanted to rage and scream and fight. For once, the beast was quiet.


End file.
